Don't Go
by Gleek4
Summary: Monfer One-Shot. Cory convinces Chris that they can make it together.


Pairing: Cory/Chris  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Warning: If you don't like slash or RPF, don't read.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay, babe?" Cory threw his arm Chris who sat quietly in his seat staring out the window at the passing lights. The car which they resided in hit a dip in the road making Chris turn and hide his face in Cory's chest.<p>

Although Cory sat oblivious to Chris's sudden movement, Chris allowed a thin tear to run the path of his cheek.

"Cory?" _Shit, _Chris thought, _my voice is shaking._

"Yeah?"

"I really need to talk to you about something," he waited for Cory to respond. Above him, Cory's stomach dropped, but he kept his voice light hoping it wasn't the worst.

"What about?"

"Can we just wait until get to the hotel?" Chris looked up at the other with shinning eyes, and Cory found himself agreeing even though the ride was another twenty minutes.

Succumbed to the fear that Chris was the bearer of bad news, the larger man tightened his arms around the petite figure.

Finally, they pulled up to the hotel, and the two men walked together to their shared room. As soon as the door was close, Cory grabbed onto Chris. "What is it you want to talk about?"

Chris slipped out of the embrace and walked to window trying to thinking of the right words to say. Long lanky arms ached for the return of the warmth; he hesitated to approach to take a spot beside the other in silence and stared at the stars.

"Cory, I don't want you to go." The words were spoken softly and lingered painfully in the room.

A sigh of relief drifted over the words, and Cory took Chris into his arms once more. "I love you. Nothing is going to change."

"It is going to change. You know your agent doesn't like the idea of us being together, and the fans are going to be suspicious if you stay single."

"The fans can get over it," Cory huffed in frustration, "besides, there are tons of people out there that would love to see us together."

"And there are tons more who wouldn't!" Chris countered.

"Babe, why are you getting so upset about this? We can visit each other on weekends, and you can come up to Vancouver and write. It's not like we're never going to see each other again."

Chris turned in the strong arms and looked with up teary eyes. "I'm going to be working on _Struck by Lightening_ and my books. You are going to be wanted for so many films after your performance in _Glee _and _Monte Carlo. _Neither of us is going to have time to travel. How are we going to be able to do this?"

His voice held defeat, and Cory shook him. "Do not say you can't do this. If anyone can hold this up, it is us." Cory shook him again, but Chris was already reduced to silent tears. Cory kissed him slow and deep while Chris did everything in his power to clutch closer to the broad shoulders.

As if he was speaking more to himself than Chris, Cory mumbled, "it's going to be okay," like a mantra.

"Cory, baby, I need you," Chris murmured mindlessly into the other's ear while hitching a leg over his hip.

Cory, who never denied a chance to pleasure Chris until he was screaming out his name in that high pitched sexy airy voice, was more in the mood to sooth away Chris' worries with gentle kisses and tender touches, but he refused to reject Chris when he was practically begging.

"Just let me hold you," Cory decided to give him a chance to take back his needy statement. "I can make it better, Chris."

Gentle hands cupped Cory's cheeks effectively ending his speech. "Please, Cory," Chris' eyes shimmered enchantingly, and Cory found himself mesmerized.

Slowing down the tempo, the tall man captured Chris' lips sweetly while massaging his knotted neck. "I'll make you believe that we can make it through this together," Cory whispered against the other's lush lips. "I'm going to worship you tonight."

Cory proceeded to strip off his shirt before guiding to his bed. Once he was seating, Cory kissed him long and deep while popping open each button on the shirt cling to Chris' figure.

"Relax back," Cory soothed before moving down to suckle the skin at the base of his neck in order to leave a mark of ownership. Wandering hands moved to Chris' slightly defined pectorals and rolled his perk nipples eliciting a gasp followed by a sigh. One hand was replaced by Cory's hot mouth, and he swirled his tongue around the nipple before giving it one last flick gaining another moan.

Finally, Cory made it to Chris' flat tone stomach; dipping his tongue into Chris's navel, he teasingly opening the button on Chris' tight pants and pulling them down his legs slowly.

"God, Cory, your hands are like magic. I need you, please. I need you so badly," Chris thrashed his head when Cory breathed hot air over his boxer clad erection before drawing the material way from his destination.

"Patience is a virtue, babe," he murmured. He kissed the leaking head of Chris' erection before taking him down deep. Relaxing his throat, Cory began to bob his head with long strokes.

"Cory!" His hips lifted high of the mattress, and Cory gripped his hips. "I'm gonna…I'm gonna cum, Cory. Please, just take me."

Cory lifted off, lubed his fingers, and pressed into Cory's puckered hole. A string of profanities filled the room, and Chris bucked back at Cory's fingers attempting to impale himself deeper.

The towering man kissed Chris deeply while stretching him out. Finally, Cory slid on a condom and slicked up with lube before driving lightly into Chris with small pumps until he was buried deep within his tight ass.

Instead of setting a pace as usual, Cory stroked Chris' dick tenderly. He began to thrust and leaned down to other's ear. "I love you, Chris."

"I love you, too," he moaned before screaming in pleasure when his prostate was rubbed. Soon enough, he was coming intensely over Cory's hand followed by Cory hitting his own high before pulling out to rip the condom away.

Once the two were snuggled down under the blankets in bliss, Cory combed his fingers through milk chocolate tresses. "I'll visit you all the time. It won't matter if I have to take some time off from filming. Don't you believe that you're worth it?"

Chris looked down ashamed, and his answer was written clearly all over his face.

"I mean it when I say that I love you," he voice was quiet but full of emotion. "I'm not going to go anywhere until you wish me away."

Chris' arms tightened around his neck, and he snuggled down into Cory's chest. Finally, Cory heard what he wanted from Chris. "I trust you." 

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


End file.
